


Jack's Scary Godmother

by WritLarge



Series: JackRabbit Easter 2015 [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Scary Godmother Series - Jill Thompson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster is surprisingly enjoying the party Jack has dragged him to at Scary's place, though Scary Godmother and he have never seen eye to eye. Thankfully, she's come around to them being together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Scary Godmother

**Author's Note:**

> Late entry for JackRabbit Week - Happiness

“Are you enjoying yourself, Aster?” Scary alighted on the arm of the couch.

“Yeah,” he replied quietly, trying not to disturb Jack where he’d fallen asleep against Aster’s side. Jack had worn himself out during the party like he always did when the weather wasn’t cold enough to give him a perpetual energy high. 

Aster and Scary had never been friends. The Scary Godmother was an Extrovert with a capital E and Aster was the polar opposite. She’d gotten on famously with Tooth though, to the point where she’d talked the Guardian of Memory into making Halloween an exception regarding sweets. North had been exceedingly put out at that, but Scary had a way of getting along with almost anyone. For the spirit of what was supposed to be the most terrifying holiday of the year, the Halloween fairy was ridiculously unthreatening with her fiery flyaway hair, tiny fae bat wings and an astounding number of tutu accessorized outfits in green, black and purple. 

It had been Baby Tooth who’d first dragged Jack to the Fright Side and he’d been ecstatic over the discovery. He gotten on so well with Scary that she’d practically adopted him. Oh, Jack had put up a token protest at not being a Fall spirit, but Scary had cut it down with a simple “Close enough for me!” and had overwhelmed Jack with her motherly charm. It was good for him, Bunny had to admit, as they harboured none of the baggage that still sometimes weighed down Jack’s friendships with the other Guardians. 

That had been almost two decades ago now. Scary’d had a little human friend Hannah Marie back then too. Jack had been concerned about her, as Hannah had grown up a little bit different than her peers. She didn’t quite fit in as she aged through puberty and had no idea why. He and Scary had taken it upon themselves to give her a shove in the direction of the Burgess kids who were much the same. Bunny hadn’t been too pleased by the unusual interference, but you couldn’t argue with the results. Hannah and Sophie were in college now and the two of them were inseparable according to Jack.

Scary had certainly had lived up her name when she’d found out about him and Jack though. That had been one hell of a shovel talk. Scary Godmother had the monstrous crew to back up her claims too, though Aster thought Bugaboo was infinitely preferable as a manifestation of Fear than Pitch. She’d come around, but they’d never be besties. Out of all the inhabitants of the Fright Side, it was Madame Zazie Bunny went to have a cuppa with when he crossed over, even if he had to resist the urge to give her layabout son a routing. Bunny felt he and Scary had come to understand each other better though. He’d endured her mad summer solstice party, hadn’t he? 

Aster usually only allowed himself to be dragged to the actual Halloween bash, but tonight he’d come and stayed long into the early hours of the morning, pleasantly warm, full and happy. 

“I’m glad you could come,” she said grinning.

“He tell you then?”

“Yes, he did. He was very pleased with himself,” Scary’s wide red-lipped smile radiated approval. 

“I’ll just bet he was,” Aster said, looking down fondly on Jack who’d been hinting for some time now about moving in. Bunny’s only hesitation was in wanting to do it properly. But Jack had figured out his plans and, instead of being patient, had finagled his way into the Warren to get it ready himself while Aster was deeply asleep post-Easter. He’d been gleefully unrepentant and his delight had been all too contagious. Bunny had caved completely in the face of it. 

“He’s so much happier now than he was when we met. I wasn’t sure you’d be good to him the way he needs, but I’m glad to have been proven wrong.” Scary reached over and adjusted the collar of Jack’s summer jacket, an enchanted garment Skully and North had collaborated on to keep him from overheating in the warmer weather. Bunny’d had his doubts about her influence on Jack as well, especially in the beginning when Jack had chafed at being treated a little too like a child and stalked into the Warren angrily to vent. North had stepped in to help there thankfully because Aster was woefully lacking in relationship management skills. Probably didn’t hurt that Scary had something of a crush on the brash bastard.

“I know you’re both capable adults, but Jack needs someone on his side. The rest of you have known each other so long, never mind that you’re all workaholics that need to let loose and have more fun,” Scary laughed disarmingly, but Aster wasn’t in any kind of mood to take offense. He was too thoroughly content. 

“Maybe so,” he said. “You know I don’t begrudge him this, yeah? Because you’re right, it’s good for him.”

“Thank you. It’s always good to hear.” 

“Scary! Come dance,” Ruby summoned and Scary fluttered into the air. 

“Well. The dance floor calls! Don’t forget, I’ve packed some carrot cake for you to take when you go. I’ll ask Skully to bring it over,” she said, waving as she went. 

Ace. Scary Godmother’s baking was light-years beyond yeti fruitcake.

“Mmm,” Jack shifted in his arms, snuggling closer. “Bunny?”

“Yeah Jackie?”

“Is it time to go?”

“Eager to get home?”

“Only if you’ll carry me,” Jack said and sighed into Bunny’s fur. 

“Cheeky bludger,” he grumbled. “We’ll go once I get my cake.”

“But you’ll carry me home, right?” Jack rubbed his cheek against Bunny’s fur, the action generating another surge of happy affection in Aster’s chest. He was turning into a ruddy sap. Jackie’d brought him a happiness that eggs and chocolate could hardly be compared to and while Jack would insist on the title Guardian of Fun, Guardian of Joy suited him perfectly too. Aster had no doubt he'd be carrying him back as he’d requested, being as well and truly caught by Jack as he was. He couldn’t even bring himself to mind.

“Go back to sleep, love. I’ll get us home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do this crossover though I'm not sure I'm entirely happy with how it came out. Might do another one some time with just Jack and Scary.


End file.
